El Corazon de la DraMatta
by blossom-inverse
Summary: Despues de una discusion algo acalorada Lina y Gourry logran aclarar lo que sienten el uno por el otro.


  
El corazón de la Dra-Matta 

- ¡Vamos Gourry! - gritó Lina. - A este paso no encontraremos ninguna posada abierta.  
- ¿Qué murmuras entre dientes? - su acompañante se había deslizado hasta ella provocando que pegara un bote del susto  
- ¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA? ¡ME HAS ASUSTADO! - como siempre, había perdido la paciencia y ya estaba pegando a su amigo.  
- Perdona, perdona, Lina. Jo, tendré más cuidado.

Después de andar unas horas más por el bosque en el que se encontraban, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, el cual, hacía frontera con Zephilia. Recorrieron juntos el pueblo buscando alguna posada aún abierta.

- Separémonos, así la buscaremos más rápidamente.  
- No creo que sea una buena idea, Lina. - dijo pensativamente Gourry - podríamos perdernos y…  
- Tienes razón, a veces pienso que no eres tan tonto.  
- Deberías cambiar tu carácter, eres muy borde, Lina.

Mejor no explico lo que ocurrió a continuación, pero unos minutos más tarde estaban frente a una posada abierta, Gourry atemorizado y amoratado dejó entrar primero a su compañera.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, ¿qué desean? - preguntó una mujer algo mayor ya.  
-Queremos una habitación por favor - pidió la hechicera con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios esta noche duermes en el suelo  
-Me, mejor dos, ¿no, Lina? - sugirió tímidamente Gourry.  
-No, una solo, hay que ir ahorrando, derrochamos mucho - contestó ella arrogantemente.

Pues toma el primer pasillo a la derecha y al fondo a la izquierda es la vuestra.

- De acuerdo, ¡gracias! - dijeron a dúo.  
- Desde luego, qué pareja más rara.

- A ver, dijo: primer pasillo a la izquierda al fondo a la derecha.  
- Creo que te equivocas Lina, me temo que es al revés.  
- ¡Anda ya! Estás equivocado, pero si nunca recuerdas nada.  
- Pues te digo que era al revés.  
- Está bien, vamos a comprobarlo, abre la puerta, si hay alguien quiere decir que no es la nuestra.  
- De acuerdo. Pero, ¿por qué la tengo que abrir yo?  
- Porque te lo mando.  
- ¿Y si no quiero? - replicó con un tono muy serio él.  
- Pues más te vale que quieras - dijo amenazante Lina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿bien?  
- No, ¡hazlo tú! Estoy harto de ser tu criado.- La mirada del joven se volvió severa y su tono aún más, provocando que a Lina se le quedara cara de póker - siempre tengo que estar pendiente de tus caprichos y si me equivoco lo más mínimo comienzas a pegarme sin control. Ya basta, Lina, si de   
veras me consideras tu amigo.

Lina parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos pero no perdió la compostura y le contestó muy fría, pero tristemente.

- Pues si no me soportas lárgate de una vez, ¿a qué esperas? Nadie te dijo que me siguieras en un principio, pero lo hiciste, eres libre para marcharte cuando quieras no te lo voy a impedir - su tono sonaba tan firme, que incluso ella se asustó - así que este es el adiós, ¿no? Pues cuídate espadachín.

Tras esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación, pero a la que le habían indicado en un principio.

- Por cierto, Gourry, tenías razón, me había equivocado de habitación - a estas alturas las lágrimas ya inundaban sus mejillas y la voz se le había quebrado.

Gourry que quedó preocupado al verla en ese estado la siguió pero cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación la encontró cerrada con llave. La golpeó suavemente, como si fuera una caricia, pero nadie la abrió, volvió a llamar y no se produjo ningún cambio. Pero dentro se encontraba Lina llorando desconsoladamente.

- Lina, por favor abre la puerta - intentó llamar.  
- Lárgate de una vez - su voz estaba tomada, claro signo de su llanto - maldito imbécil, ¿si nunca te caí bien por qué me seguiste? ¿Por qué me ha afectado tanto? Solo es un idiota que me sigue a todas partes para "protegerme", ¿tan ciego está realmente que no se da cuenta que no necesito que me protejan?

- No me iré sin hablar contigo y …  
- Olvídalo, ¿vale? Sólo vete sin más no te necesito aquí - tras estas   
palabras la muchacha se acercó a la puerta y le susurró con todo su pesar - nunca te necesité.

A Gourry esas palabras le afectaron hasta el punto de no poder reprimir el llanto.

- Li, Lina… Sabes que no es cierto, lo noto en tu voz, por favor abre la maldita puerta, o la echo abajo. No tienes derecho a hacerme esto. - ¡Lina!

  
Lina abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un destrozado y enfadado Gourry

-¡Gou, Gourry! ¿estás… llorando? - Lina intentó acercar su mano al rostro de su ya dudosamente compañero para secarle las lágrimas, pero él se apartó bruscamente.

- No, Lina, quiero saber algo. ¿Realmente nunca me has soportado, no es así? Crees que soy demasiado tonto. Pero cuando yo intento decirte que cambies un poco el carácter, que controles esas salidas, mira la que armas. Ciertamente   
no te entiendo, y dudo que algún día lo consiga, de modo que me voy. Además ya has dicho que no me necesitas, y es verdad. En alguna ocasión eres tú quién me ha salvado a mí. No eres una niña. Eres una preciosa mujer.- Tras lo dicho tomó la barbilla de la muchacha y se inclinó hasta darle un ligero   
beso en los labios. Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándola más que confundida.

Lina cerró de golpe la puerta y calló en la cama, un horrible dolor hizo preso su corazón, la respiración se le cortaba y tenía ganas de gritar, solo había una manera de desahogarse: llorar. No podía dejarle ir, después de cuatro años había comprendido lo que realmente significaba para ella tenerle   
a su lado. Lo peor era que tenía razón, y eso Lina lo sabía, fue su mal carácter lo que le apartó de ella. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que conocía sus sentimientos hacia el joven, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarle nada, pensó que no merecía la pena perder una amistad por algo así, pero ahora su visión era otra: si le hubiera mostrado sus sentimientos esto quizás no hubiera ocurrido. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Ya no podía hacer nada, y si pudiese tampoco sabía si quería, quizá estuviese mejor ahora sin   
é l. - No, eso nunca No lo pensó más, salió flechada de su cuarto y atravesó la posada a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a la puerta le observó atravesar la placeta a la que daba la entrada la posada. Le llamó insistente mientras corría tras él. 

El joven no volvió siquiera la vista atrás, sabía quién era la dueña de esa voz, porque era la misma a la que pertenecía su corazón.

- Vamos Lina, vete a la posada - dijo sin mirarla.  
- No puedo… no puedo dejar que te marches así. Por, por favor, perdóname, lo siento - su voz fue atenuando hasta convertirse en un susurro - Nunca quise hablarte así. No te lo mereces.  
- Lo entiendo, pero ya te he dije que me marchaba por mí, no por lo que tú hayas dicho.  
- Me da igual. Aún así no puedo permitir que te vallas. No lo resistiré - a la joven comenzó a quebrársele la voz y su rostro se torció. Su tono de voz bajó aún más - cuando… cuando te dije que sólo te seguía por tu espada, no   
decía la verdad. Bu- bueno al principio si, pero… más tarde mis sentimientos   
cambiaron. - Lina se sonrojó ligeramente y al escucharla, tan apagada, Gourry se dio la vuelta para descubrir como las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de la mujer a la que amaba  
- No sigas, si no quieres, Lina - intentó calmarla - no quiero verte así, no puedo.  
- Tengo, tengo que decirlo. Sólo déjame continuar, ¿sí? - Lina levantó la mirada hacia él, que le asintió con la cabeza - Como te decía, mis sentimientos cambiaron, ya no me importaba la espada, además, sabía que nunca me la darías, así que era una manera de asegurarme estar a tu lado.   
Cuándo la perdiste, simplemente seguí contigo, dije que era para ayudarte a encontrar una, ¿no? Pues toma la mía, no es gran cosa, pero puedes quedártela - comenzó a desabrochar el cinto para sacarla con la vaina y Gourry puso sus manos sobre las de ella para darle a entender que no hacía falta, al retornar ella la vista hacia arriba, él le dedicó una profunda sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonrojase aún más.  
- No hace falta que me des tu espada, Lina, ya encontraré otra, no te preocupes.  
-¿Encontrarás? ¿Es que no vas a tenerme en cuenta? Aún después de decirte que no quiero que te marches, de intentar confesarte mis sentimientos, ¿de veras piensas irte? - Su mirada y su voz se volvieron amenazantes - entonces   
llévate mi espada porque me atravesaré con ella el corazón. Te juro que lo haré.  
-¿Tanto te afecta mi marcha? Dime, ¿por qué? - sus ojos azules mostraban súplica y su voz tan suave la hería en el corazón.  
- ¿Por qué? Porque te amo, te amo Gourry y no quiero que te alejes de mí, si no yo misma me quitaré la vida. No pude soportar el dolor cuando te fuiste de la posada, si te dejo ir ahora, observar como te vas sin más, sin mirar atrás… No sé que puede pasarme, sin ti no valgo nada. Has conseguido   
ablandar el corazón de la temible Dra - Mata. ¿De verdad quieres hacerme sufrir?- tomó el puñal con su mano derecha y alzó la voz, casi en un grito dijo - ahora márchate, vamos vete, no sé a que esperas.

Las palabras de la joven hacían daño, pero era verdad, y sería capaz de acabar con su vida, Gourry estaba atónito, no sabía que hacer de modo que se abalanzó sobre Lina sin pensarlo y le arrebató el pequeño arma para tirarlo   
después la suelo. Después la tomó entre sus brazos, ya no podía seguir viéndola de ese modo, tan triste, tan afectada.

- Si no lo deseas no me iré Lina, lo primero eres tú, no quiero verte sufrir porque me destrozas el corazón – el joven sintió como su cuerpo, que ahora parecía tan frágil se convulsionaba y la abrazó más fuerte susurrando cosas en su oído, que al final consiguieron calmarla.

Durante un rato se quedaron así, ninguno quería soltarse. Pero fue Lina la que se desprendió lentamente de él y mirándole a los ojos le dijo

- Si quieres irte, vete, pero mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí.  
- Me temo que eso no puedo hacerlo, Lina - Lina quedó algo confundida.  
- entonces el beso que me dio, quizás significó algo… ¿Por qué? Solo te pido que me digas la verdad.  
- Y eso pienso hacer. Lina no puedo ocultarte más mis sentimientos, cuando tú ya me has confesado los tuyos. Pensé, pensé que si me marchaba sufriría menos, realmente, no creí que me quisieras tanto, y tampoco que te haría daño. Ahora que lo sé, jamás me separaría de ti. Te amo Lina, y no quiero   
tener tu espada, quiero tenerte a ti.

Lina se aferró a él, dándole a entender que no le dejaría moverse de su lado.

- Sólo júrame que no me dejarás nunca - se apretó más contra él hundiendo su rostro en el firme pecho del joven.  
- Nunca jamás me apartaré de ti. Llegaré a comprenderte, pero tú procura controlar un poco tu carácter, ¿sí?  
- Lo intentaré, si tengo que hacerlo para no perderte, lo haré.

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron por fin, fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

- Mejor volvemos a la posada, ¿no Lina? O será un desperdicio de habitación.  
- Sí, será lo mejor.  
- Por cierto, Lina. ¿Por qué pediste una sola habitación? – Lina se quedó a cuadros y algo sonrojada así que se limitó a una simple respuesta   
- Lo descubrirás algún día, jeje.

  
Fin

N de A. Hola!!! Aki la Sandy de new. Mas d lo mismo que los Slayers pertenecen al sr. Hajime Kanzaka & cia. Na que a ver si os gusta y tal. Va?   
y que dejéis rewiews!!!


End file.
